Enemies
by Lilac3
Summary: Hermione and Draco have detention together, what is Draco feeling?


"It's raining. What a surprise." Thought Draco Malfoy to himself as he looked out a window on the way to the Slytherin common room, fuming from the grade that Professor Snape, his favorite teacher, had given him on his potions exam. "I can't believe this, Potter got a better grade than I did." Draco said in a disgusted tone. Draco briskly turned a corner, and, bumped into Hermione Granger whom had her arms filled with thick books that tumbled to the floor. "Watch where you're going, mudblood!" Draco said, clearly annoyed. "Yes, your royal bouncing ferret!" Hermione said as she knelt down to pick up her books. But, unfortunately for them both, Filtch, the caretaker came trudging down the hallway at that very moment. "Hey, you two kids are in big trouble! Name calling, I thought you'd know better by now, fifth years! I'll see to it that you both get detentions!" Filtch said as he stalked off, smirking. "Nice work mudblood." Draco growled as he continued to walk toward the Slytherin common room. As he walked, he looked back over his shoulder, and took one last glance at Hermione. "Stupid Granger" he thought to himself, as he strode briskly to the common room. When Draco reached the Slytherin common room, his two thugs, Crab and Goyle, greeted him. "Whass wrong?" Goyle asked in his usual stupor. "It's that damn mudblood, Granger. She ran into me in the hall, and got me in trouble with Filtch. And, Snape gave me a D minus on my potions exam! POTTER got a better grade than I did, and to top it all off, it's raining." Draco said as he stormed up the cold stone steps that led to the Slytherin boy's bedchamber. Draco got ready for bed, briskly threw the hunter green bed covers back, and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Draco did indeed find himself with a detention. And to make matters worse, he was going to have to serve it with Hermione, in the library cleaning off a section of herbology books at ten o'clock at night. Once the time came to serve out his detention, he walked down to the library to meet Filtch. When he reached the library, Hermione and Filtch were already there, waiting for him. "Alright you two," Filtch said, "these books better be spotless when I come back for you in two hours. Oh, and have fun!" he said as he threw a bottle of Mrs. Nook's all purpose magical book cleaner at Hermione and Draco, then left the library. "Well, he's gone!" said Hermione, trying to make the best of this. "Yeah. Now listen up, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be. So, you take that stack of books over there, and I'll take these." Draco said, as he grabbed a book entitled "400 things to do with a Stubborn Man-Eating Pansy" and sat down at one of the wooden tables. "Uh, right." Hermione said, grabbing a book and sat opposite of Draco. Dumbfounded, Draco said "What are you doing?" with a look of disgust upon his face. "Well, I'm sitting here aren't I?" Hermione said. "Fine, just don't bother me." Draco said, going back to his work. "So!" said Hermione, starting to work on a big blue stain on her book. "So what?" Draco said. "What did you get on your last potions exam?" "I don't remember." Draco said, lying through his teeth. "Oh. I did terrible! I got my first ever.." Hermione trailed off, then whispered "D minus." Then smiled. "Hm." Draco said, kind of happy that one of the smartest girls in the whole school had gotten the same grade as him. "Old Snape's been getting on everyone's case lately." Draco said, finally saying more than two words. "Oh I know! It must be PMS." Hermione said with a smile. "PMS?" Hermione laughed, "Yes! Pissy-man-syndrome!" Draco thought this was hysterical, and started to laugh. But suddenly, he realized that he was joking with the mudblood, and stopped. Hermione seemed to have noticed that she was kidding around with her arch enemy too, and quickly averted her eyes. Her hair fell over her beautiful brown eyes, which shone in the candlelight. Draco suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. And strangely, he wanted to go over and help her with her books. For some odd reason, that "filthy mudblood's" face wouldn't leave his mind. He felt another odd sensation in his stomach, and a warm one in his heart. He felt a little dizzy. "Oh my god" he thought to himself, and quickly went back to working. The two worked the rest of the night in silence. At 12:00 midnight, Filtch came back into the library, and dismissed them both. Draco hurried off to his bedchamber, and quickly got into bed, his thoughts filled with Hermione.  
Aaaaaaaaand, that's where I'm breaking it off! I really hope you liked it, rate it if you want to. 


End file.
